


Control ((Kankri x reader one shot))

by Anuyushi



Series: Lovely Horns [9]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Major lime Warning.))<br/>Kankri's punishment for embarrassing reader-chan turns into a little game for her.<br/>"(Y/n) i-i'm sorry." He grunted.<br/>You paused for a moment, thinking. Finally you spoke. "I don't forgive you. You need to be punished Kankri."<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control ((Kankri x reader one shot))

((This is one of the many 'Lovely horns' series I've written. These were made just for my entertainment and your enjoyment. Have fun.))  
"(Y/n)." His voice came out in raspy breaths.  
You smirked to yourself and pinched his horns harder. "Do you enjoy this?" You whispered in his ear. The young troll you sat behind gripped the bedsheets and shut his eyes. He whined and lowered his head. "This is s-so Impractical. I find your actions very Trigg-GAH!" He was interrupted by your lips on his small horns. His face was a thunderous red and his eyes went wide. He didn't speak yet his mouth was open in surprise. You could hear his heartbeat pounding in his chest. You kissed the base of his horn slowly, keeping your mouth there for a moment longer then trailed to the very tip where you gave them an experimental lick. The troll grunted and let out a moan. "(Y/n)..." He choked out again. Your hands left his horns and you nuzzled your face into the neck of his sweater, feeling the fabric. "Tell me something Vantas." You started. He replied with a shy hum in which you continued. "How long does it take?"  
He seemed confused at your question. "(Y/n) you really should learn to elaborate. Don't you know how triggering it is when you don't explain what your talking about? I mean-"  
"Sorry to cut your lecture short. But I'll show you what I mean first." In an instant, your hand slipped down his pants and took a tight grasp of his bulge. The troll gasped and squeaked. His grip on the bed tightened.  
"Now let me last again. This time I'll elaborate. How long does it take before I can get you to be mine?" He didn't reply to your question mostly because of the shock on his face. His ears turned as red as his face. "Fine. I guess I'll find out on my own." You chuckled quietly to yourself and started moving up and down his length. You could feel the moisture on your hands from it.  
He curled his toes as his breathing turned irregular and labored. "(Y/n) i-i'm sorry." He grunted.  
You paused for a moment, thinking. Finally you spoke. "I don't forgive you. You need to be punished Kankri.  
"You returned to stroking his bulge, causing the young troll to throw his head back and let out another loud moan. What had he done actually? Well it started with a lecture that quickly took a dark then into a perverted area. He hadn't noticed at the time but your friend was with you and you wouldn't hear the end of it now. So this was his punishment. Locked in your room while he was powerless against you. While one hand was working, you used the other and lowered his turtleneck so you could suck a soft spot. Kankri groaned and tilt his head, letting you get a better angle. Part of the punishment was that he wasn't allowed to do anything back to you unless you allowed it. It was obvious he was having troubles just sitting there. That's what made this so amusing. You pulled your hand out of his pants and moved around in front of him, carefully sitting down on his lap so he could see you. Kankri's eyes were squeezed shut but he opened them slowly to look up at you. You smiled to yourself then brought your fingers to your face, licking the red juice from your hand. The Vantas's face was now a tomato. He was finally stunned speechless. The bedsheets started to tear at his hands.  
You cleaned your fingers then slammed your lips into his. Kankri didn't kiss back at first. He didn't know if he was allowed too. So your tongue easily slipped inside his mouth and explored while you wrapped your arms around his neck. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Kankri put his hands on your waist and kissed back. He was surprisingly strong at fighting back but before someone one, you had to pull away to breathe. A single strand of saliva connected you two. No doubt he had tasted himself on your lips. Kankri then pushed you from his lap and pinned you to the bed. "(Y/n) your extremely triggering me. I attempted to control myself but I cannot refrain any longer. Remember this when I'm pailng you.. You started it." The troll pulled off his sweater and gently dropped it beside the bed. He had lean muscles that had been easily hidden. You wiggled around a bit but he pushed your arms beside your head. "Stay still (y/n). It's my turn." You snickered at the order. "So you say?" You bucked your knee up and pushed against his bulge. Kankri yipped and bit his lip. "Now. What what that about your turn? I'm not done teasing yet."


End file.
